


A Season of Letter to Santa

by Chelsea_Leigh15



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea_Leigh15/pseuds/Chelsea_Leigh15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning(s): Humour, profanity, drinking, violence, girl-on-girl relationships, boy-on-relationships, boy-on-girl relationships, potion use (mainly by accident), shameless flirting, fluff, mentions of sex, heated kissing & utter madness.</p>
<p>Summary: A series of letters to Santa Claus. We shall just blames Freddie and Aspen for this. Yes, we shall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Letter; Giovanni da Vinci

\- ¤ First Letter ¤ -  
•  
\| Giovanni da Vinci |/

 

Dear Santa (can I just put The Doctor? I doubt that there's a thing as Santa even if I'm a firm believer in Elves and flying Reindeer...),

Aurelia's glaring at me so I'd best get this over with. Plus, Freddie's puppy-eyed expression is boring into my back. It's unnerving. Utterly unnerving. My first thing is making Freddie a happy puppy. Make it happen please? I don't know how it'll get done but just do it! Even if it means sticking him underneath the mistletoe with his girlfriend. That would probably make his wish come true, actually.

First of all, I'd like a snog underneath the mistletoe from Z... a certain Demon. If you know who it is, then make it happen! Crap! Aurelia's grinning out me and it's unnerving. Make it stop! Also, can you give Ryker and Amity some sweets so that I don't get into trouble. I know Theo's getting sweets so it's only fair they do too. 

I would also like Gaelin to get a new pair of tap shoes because his current pair are close to falling apart. I know Zayn would want him to have a pair so... hint, hint ;)

I also need Mum and Dad to stop arguing and start loving again. Ugh! That sounded less disgusting in my brain. But, really, them silently glaring at each other isn't very worthwhile plus Bertie sulking isn't very appealing. Speaking of which, get my little some new jumpers that are in fashion. I know it seems I don't know about such crap but I really do. Also, I don't know what Lice would like. She changes her mind more than I change my socks.

Lastly, I really want a snog underneath the mistletoe. You know, if the sex follows then my belief for you would be intact. No pressure though and if it doesn't go as planned then I'll just make use of my hand. Yep, I'm a horny teenager who needs to get my feelings out in the open! I'm in love with the bastard Demon that is Zayn Hudson. My next Christmases with him would be all need, really. Yea, I'm going to stop now.

From your Fr- acquaintance,

Giovanni da Vinci.

P.S, no pressure in getting me underneath the mistletoe with Zayn. None whatsoever.


	2. Second Letter; Freddie Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie's letter to Santa.

\- ¤ Second Letter ¤ -  
•  
\| Freddie Song |/

 

Dear Santa (I'm not putting my grandfather's name, Gio),

First of all, I would like a new tool box. It has to be grey as that's my favourite colour and Esti says I look sexy in grey so anything I ask for has to be grey. Grey because Esti said I look sexy and I'm trying to keep her pleased. “Grey is the new sexy” according to her and I feel that statement is truthful.

I would also like a new hammer after mine went missing. I'm still sure that Gio had something to do with that. I have this disgusted feeling that my god brother has been “experimenting”. Bertie has been complaining about suspicious moaning from his bedroom. I cannot use that hammer again after that thought. I had to erase it by spending quality time with Esti. I had a very nice time too.

One last wish and a serious one. Esti and I have been trying for children. Sadly, Dr. Lahey has told us the news that Esti cannot reproduce so onto my wish. I wish that we get approved for adoption and that they listen to Tobi and Jonah's letters for recommendations. We really need this and for my nephew and god daughter to have a new play mate.

Your best friend,

Freddie Song.


	3. Third Letter; Zayn Hudson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn's letter to Santa and some general brotherly love.

\- ¤ Third Letter ¤ -  
•  
\| Zayn Hudson |/

 

Dear Santa,

 

I have absolutely no idea why I was roped into this. Although, I probably believe in you, I do believe that I'm too old for this. That, and, I am probably on your naughty list after everything that has happened. I did two time on poor Aurelia and Astrid. I am happy that they moved on though.

What do I ask for? Well, Gae needs some new tap shoes for one thing. My little brother loves to tap dance day and night. If he's not doing it, he's miserable. Not even Miles can cheer him up and that's disheartening. So, just get him a brand new pair of tap shoes.

I also need a a brand new leather jacket. My last one was destroyed when Aurelia and I were involved in that trap. I have no idea how that happened. I would also love a brand new cane if that's alright. I think that one that Lucius Malfoy has is simply fantastic. I'm rather fond of snakes. Which brings me to my next gift, I would love to have a snake. It gets quite lonely in my studio apartment so a Python or a Boe Constrictor would make me a good companion. 

I much look forward to the coal if I'm on your naughty list. I have a really big fireplace at my apartment so I'll put them to good use.

Lastly, this is probably the most selfish request I've ever made but needs must, is my wish to have my wicked way with a certain hyperactive Human. I seriously need to do something about my attraction to him. Everyone keeps saying it and I do believe he has no idea. That is why I must ask for help. Someone needs a plant an idea in his head for us to get closer.

Yours Sincerely,

Z. Hudson

P.S, I don't care how it's done. Just let me have my wicked way with Giovanni, please.


	4. Fourth Letter; Kadar Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kadar's letter to St. Nick and, uh, his demand to prepare his Issie for some fun...

\- ¤ Fourth Letter ¤ -  
•  
\| Kadar Song |/

 

Santa,

The only reason I'm doing this is to keep Aspen happy. She's like the baby of our odd little group. According to her, Issie believes in you so this should impress him. That is the aim anyway.

What do I want for Christmas? Well, uh, I'm suspecting a sack of coal to be honest. I've been a very naughty boy after all. Wait, unless you forgive me? I did let a bunch of misfits into my home. Hell, I've even let them live with me. Does that win me a spot on your nice list? Please tell me, it has because it would mean the world to me!

Anyhow, I want you to give Aspen more yarn and some needles to continue her knitting. She's actually quite good at it. For Juniper, give her some crossbows. She likes crossbows and guns as I have had the displeasure of discovering. Trust me, her pointing a gun to my nuts wasn't a very fond memory of mine. 

Skylar needs some more books, I'm pretty sure he's read all of the books in this house. Also, Karma Sutra might be a good book to place in his stocking. He'll find it very helpful, especially when he finally de flowers Benedict. Issie and I have been placing bets on it, so make it happen on Christmas Day through 'til Boxing Day please?

One last thing, just stuff my stocking with condoms and lubrication please. It would help my path in seducing my Issie. That is my biggest wish of all. I've managed to corner him beneath the mistletoe for tonsil tennis. So having a shag would be the best Christmas gift ever.

Sincerely,

Kadar.

P.S, I'm not taking no for an answer about the condoms and lubrication.


	5. Fifth Chapter; Estiree Helluva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estiree's letter to Santa...

\- ¤ Fifth Letter ¤ -  
•  
\| Estiree Helluva |/

 

Dear Saint Nicolas (Freddie said I had to put Santa but I'm using your real name. Even if it's a nickname),

First of all, I'm not a firm believer in Christmas. I was brought up to celebrate Winter Solace instead of the idea of exchanging presents. So, if I'm asking for too much just size down my list okay? I'm merely doing this to keep my pup - sorry - Freddie happy. He means the world to me.

Speaking of which, he needs some more boxers. Preferably grey because, you know, that's his favourite colour and it's quite fetching on him. Oh, and a grey onesie for him too please. It would look so freaking adorable on him!

Next, Grayson needs a guitar. I know he's a baby - bless him - but I think he would be rather good. Or just a record player for him. He rather enjoys his music. For Tyson just get him a kiss from Ebony Marsh, if that's possible. Although I stand her, it'll shut my brother's trap up about her. I can't stand it when converses about the little wolf.

Lastly, just pure luck. I'm sure Freddie told you about the adoption papers. It's rather difficult to say but the social worker loved my flat enough since I have two extra bedrooms. Freddie's moving in after the New Year too. So what I ask is that we get approval to adopt as it would mean the world to us.

Thanks,

Estiree Helluva (you could call me Esti, I suppose. Only Mother and James seems to call me Estiree).


	6. Sixth Letter; Sebastian Haynes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian's letter to Santa Claus. Next up, James Haynes!

\- ¤ Sixth Letter ¤ -  
•  
\| Sebastian Haynes |/

 

Dear Tosser. Wait I meant Father Christmas!

I still haven't forgiven you for stuffing oranges into my stocking. Do you have an idea how much I despise oranges? Probably none whatsoever! I'm only doing this for Aurelia because her wrath isn't something I desire. I do live with her now and I love the ground she walks on. She's literally an angel, nothing like the one on the tree though.

As for gifts, my little boy has to have a Manchester United football kit. I know Freddie supports Chelsea so I want to tease him a little and I support the Red Devils anyway so it kills two birds on one stone. Ryker needs a little football too to go with it. I think he'll look so freaking adorable with them so it's a must! I want to play football with him too.

Also, Aurelia has to have a beautiful dress or two that brings out her eyes. Working in a fashion shop has made me aware of what women love and Aurelia loves dresses even if she's a bit of a tomboy.

Lastly, for myself I'd like have a brand new car. That's probably a bit too much to ask for but I just want a family car. Relying on da Vinci or my dad for lifts is getting a little restraining now. Since they have work and lives to get on with. So, a red car would be amazing. Also, a daughter. After having little Ryker, I've found myself having dreams of having the set. Is that sappy of me? I hope not, I'm an Alpha for crying out loud!

That's all,

Sebastian Haynes, but it's Alpha to you.


	7. Seventh Letter; James Haynes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James' letter and he doesn't seem to need to ask for much...

\- ¤ Seventh Letter ¤ -  
•  
\| James Haynes |/

 

Santa Claus,

Just be sure that Hunter is happy. Failure to do so and I shall rip your throat out with my teeth.

From,

James Haynes.

P.S, some new weights would be practical too.


	8. Eighth Letter; Aspen Moriarty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aspen's letter to St. Nick...

\- ¤ Eighth Letter ¤ -  
•  
\| Aspen Moriarty |/

Santa Baby (yes, I called you baby. Don't think it's the crime of the century okay?),

First of all, some yarn and needles would service since I'm running low. I promise to knit Isaac a onesie and I need dark colours. Like purple and grey. Those colours seem to suit the boy. Hold a minute, the boss is having a peek at my list...

Now for my boss, just chain him up so he doesn't seduce Isaac. I mean the noise is just, ugh, disgusting and my headphones doesn't do a good job of drowning it out. I have this feeling I'll have to endure two gay couples at it. I'm meant to be consulting and committing crimes, not listening to sex pests go at it!

Which brings me to my other case, I need you get Rafe Haynes and Kane Helluva some matching suits. I want them married on Christmas Day. Yeah, I'm such a romantic sop but this meant help me with my plans of revenge. Rafe has promised to help if I help with his wedding plans. It's actually a surprise for Kane so I hope it all goes well. Kane's besotted by him so it's going to be adorable!

I lastly need some diamonds and not the Queen jewels since I stole them for Isaac last week. He's actually wearing the crown as we speak! Ah, I wonder if I tell Kadar that Isaac believes in that he would participate. It's worth a shot. Also, I need some explosives. Benedict and Skylar are good at making some but I need some special explosives. Ones that work on certain targets. I shall get my revenge on Zayn Hudson yet! No one steals my man and gets away with it.

Love from,

Aspen Moriarty - consulting and committing crimes since her daddy's suicide x


	9. Ninth Chapter; Martha Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha Jones, not to be mistaken for the Doctor's companion, and her letter to Santa...

\- ¤ Ninth Letter ¤ -  
•  
\| Martha Jones |/

To Mr. Claus,

I'm only doing this stupid thing because Primrose gave me the 'look'. I swear she isn't twenty-two at times. How does she manage to make me do such things? I don't even know what I want for Christmas. I always ask for practical things from everyone. It's what I do.

There again... I'm running out of Faery dust. It's colour is a bright pink and a huge sack full would do nicely. I need to teach those foul dogs a lesson. I feel as though I need to tell a filthy Time Lord to can it too. Because sex whilst you have guests over is very appropriate! Maybe some thicker walls? Because even my room mate's are getting some. Not that I am complaining, I have North and we're taking it slow. I sound like a nun but after what happened in my first year at university, I'm not taking any chances.

Still, a sexy outfit would be nice. I'm actually willing to go all the way with North. It's Christmas so why not? I'm aware of those sexy Mrs. Claus outfits so I want one of them.

Thanks,

Martha Jones, and just so you know I don't work for U.N.I.T as I'm aware that I share my name with someone. Also, there's the fact I'm a Faery, big giveaway there!


	10. Tenth Letter; Kimi Deheune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi letter to Santa and mentions of a Sourpuss, Isaac and a puppy-eyed werewolf. Plus she seems to think herself and Stiles are awesome!

\- ¤ Tenth Letter ¤ -  
•  
\| Kimi Deheune |/

 

Dear Santa,

If Delphyne and Tania get to write to you then so do Stiles and I. In fact, my friend and I are writing these letters together. It's such fun and I'm a huge fan of Christmas. A huge fan! It's funny because I don't think Wiccans celebrate gift giving and we're supposed to celebrate Winter Solace. But, yeah, Dad celebrates it so we do. It was funny when I told Stiles this.

First of all, I need you to decorate that wreckage that Mr. Sourpuss calls a home. I mean how he can live there like a slob is beyond me? Even Peter's apartment has furniture! Secondly, give Derek something to forge the life of a human. Frankly, going out in a leather jacket doesn't help at all. Especially when it's coooooooooolddddd! I must know the most since I'm asthmatic yet I don't let it be known. Scotty is always reminding me to carry my inhaler but I 'forget' okay? Speaking of the puppy, he so needs a boxset of Doctor Who. Stiles and I need to teach him so culture. Plus, it would be good pack bonding. Seriously, the looks (excluding Isaac) we get isn't satisfying at all. It just gets old.

For me, I need some chemistry books and more herbs. I'm running out with these creatures on the loose!

From one of your friends,

Kimi Deheune, I so better be on that nice list, Stiles too, because I'm awesome!


	11. Eleventh Letter; Sookie Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie's letter to Santa. Mentions of bombs, explosions and car-jacking. Don't try them all home, people.

\- ¤ Eleventh Letter ¤ -  
•  
\| Sookie Holmes |/

 

Dear Santa Claus,

So Henri and Valerie are both giving those looks. I mean, those kids are honestly freaking adorable. I just hope they're nothing like Mycroft, their father, when their older. Back to the matter at hand, my little second cousins had begged me to write to you so that's what I'm doing.

It must be a crime, though, to share my birthday with the birthday boy. It has to be selfish to have my birthday on Christmas Day. There again, I don't act like a spoilt princess or anything. I tend to dislike the fuss since I don't see the point in it. Lina's just as bad on Valentine's Day. She expects to get spoilt on her birthday even if it's still a public holiday!

Anyway, onto my gift list which is probably sort because I don't like thinking of gifts. First of all, new bluetooth headsets. About ten, fifteen of them. You never know when I have to destroy one because of my job. Top secret stuff which involve marital arts and bombs. Which reminds me, I need some more pliers and not the ones you find in your regular toolbox either. They have to be able to aid me in disarming bombs and hijacking cars. I only hotwire cars when it's an emergency.

Lastly, turn Lina and Mycroft from the Grinch and Scrooge into Rudolph and Mr. Snowman please. Because none of us can deal with their grumpiness.

Lots of love,

Sookie Holmes or Sophronia Violet Holmes when I'm in trouble. I hope I'm not on your naughty list for all those experiments as a kid. It was an accident when I blew up Lina's I swear!


End file.
